Rêve éveillé
by Angel95000
Summary: Trajet entre Paris et Londres. Une jeune fille va vivre un magnifique voyage dans les bras d'Edward.


Impossible de s'endormir avec ce bruit. Les rames du train, dans lequel j'étais, faisaient un bruit de tout les diables.

Il était plus de minuit, mais le wagon restaurant devait être ouvert. Je me levais, me rhabillais et me dirigeais vers la porte de ma cabine. En sortant je percutais quelqu'un.

Excusez moi dis-je.

Il n'y a pas de mal.

Une voix envoutante, comme du miel.

Je levais les yeux. Oh mon dieu, il était si beau. Les cheveux roux en bataille, des yeux ambrés, un corps sculpté. Et un sourire. Mais quel sourire.

Excusez-moi encore, me répétais-je avant de passer à côté de lui et de me diriger fermement vers le restaurant.

Je rentrais dans le wagon, bien sur il n'y avait personne. Je pris une table et le serveur m'apporta la carte. Je commençais à la parcourir, lorsque mon esprit reparti vers le bel inconnu. J'imaginais déjà ses mains sur moi, son souffle le long de mon cou. Son râle rauque dans mon oreille.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, à côté de moi. Je rougis d'avoir eu ses pensées, et levais les yeux vers la personne. Et quelle personne. L'inconnu de tout à l'heure.

Puis-je m'assoir ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'assit.

Heu… oui. Mais il y a beaucoup d'autre table dans ce wagon.

Et bien vous êtes seule et moi aussi. Et puis personnellement, je n'aime pas diner seul.

Très bien, monsieur….

Appelez-moi Rob si vous le voulez bien.

Très bien, Rob, je m'appelle (votre propre prénom).

Le serveur revint à ce moment là pour prendre notre commande. Mais perdu comme je l'étais dans les yeux de mon compagnon de table, j'y avais à peine jeté un coup d'œil. Très vite je commandais un steak saignant avec quelques frites ainsi qu'un café bien noir. J'avais besoin de ca pour garder mon esprit clair. Il haussa les sourcils fasse à mon choix mais fini par commander la même chose.

Le serveur reparti, il m'interrogea sur la raison de ce voyage, ce qui m'amenait à Londres. De fil en aiguille, nous discutions de tout et de rien comme si l'on se connaissait depuis très longtemps. De vieux amis en quelques sortes. Sauf qu'entre vieux amis, il n'y avait pas cette électricité. Il me regardait de façon à me faire fondre. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à commencer à avoir chaud.

Sur le coup je n'avais plus faim lorsque le serveur nous apporta notre commande. Je me forçais à manger pour ne pas montrer mon trouble mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ma bouche à chaque bouchée que j'enfournais.

Ses mains se baladaient sur la table, puis il prit la mienne, et y déposa un baiser. Je frissonnais. Il sourit.

Il se leva, m'étrennant avec lui. Pas de paroles, juste sa main dans la mienne. Il se dirigea vers le fond du wagon restaurant, passa la porte, moi toujours derrière lui. Il parcouru plusieurs mètres, passa devant de nombreuses cabines. Puis il se stoppa. Juste devant la mienne.

J'haussais les sourcils mais ne posais aucune question. Je sorti les clefs de la poche de mon pantalon et déverrouillais la porte.

Une fois rentré et la porte fermée, il me plaqua contre celle ci et m'embrassa violement. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassai à mon tour. Nos langues s'entremêlant en une dance frénétique.

Je le poussais jusque ma couchette, et passais mes jambes chaque côté de son corps jusqu'à me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je continuais à l'embrasser. Il défit avec violence les boutons de mon chemisiers, tellement vite qu'il en arracha quelques uns qui se répercutère dans la chambre.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était ses mains sur mes seins. Il jouait avec mes tétons à travers le fin tissu de mon soutien gorge. J'embrassais son front, ses joues pour l'obliger à revenir vers ma bouche. Ce qu'il fit.

On s'embrassait comme si la fin du monde était proche, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Il enleva complètement ma chemise, et je commençais à défaire la sienne. Il avait la peau douce, comme de la soie. Il caressa mon dos, mes hanches, puis revint vers mes seins.

Chaque parole était inutile, tout ce que je savais c'est que je le voulais, maintenant.

Je passais à la vitesse supérieure, m'accroupissant entre ses jambes. Je baissais la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, et l'aidait à l'enlever. Il ne portait plus que son caleçon tendu par le désir et sa chemise à moitié défaite. Je rattrapais cela et le lui enlevais complètement, l'arrachant presque.

Il me repoussa, se leva et m'enleva également mon pantalon.

Nous étions à armes égales. Lui en caleçon, moi en ensemble lingerie de dentelle noir. Il m'admira pendant quelques secondes qui me paru des heures tellement mon corps voulais le sien.

Puis il me prit par les épaules et m'allongea férocement sur le lit. Il m'embrassa sur la bouche quelques instants puis descendis le long de mon cou. Il passa sa langue sur le bord de mon soutien gorge. Ses mains passèrent sous mon corps pour défaire l'attache qui retenait ma poitrine prisonnière. Je me cambrais pour l'aider. Une fois enlevé il le jeta dans la pièce.

Puis sa bouche se posa sur mes seins, enfin. Il les mordilla, en titilla la pointe avec sa langue. Mes mains sur ses épaules, je le griffais. Il grogna mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Il descendit petit à petit et enleva ma culotte qui s'attachait par deux petits nœuds sur les côté. Je soulevais mes fesses pour lui faciliter le travaille. Il la jeta également l'envoyant rejoindre le petit tas représentant nos affaires.

Puis il plaça sa tête entre mes jambes et commença à me lécher l'aine. Tout doucement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Il mordilla le haut de mes cuisses, la droite puis la gauche, me rendant folle.

Enfin il déposa un baiser chaste sur le bouton de mon plaisir, il se redressa légèrement pour voir ma réaction. Je le regardais, lui intimant de continuer. Le message du passer car il sourit et retourna, utiliser sa langue sur cette partie qui me donnais tant de plaisir.

Je soufflai, haletais, sa langue sur moi, tant de sensations.

Puis il se redressa alors que j'arrivais presque à ce point de non retour. Je le lui fis comprendre en gémissant de mécontentement. Il sourit de plus belle.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et je compris ce qu'il voulait. Je souris à mon tour tout en me positionnant sur lui puis lui embrassais le cou, comme lui auparavant. Je le mordillais la base de l'épaule, puis passa ma langue le haut de son torse, lui griffant les pectoraux. Il grogna. Je l'entendais, il aimait ca.

Je suçotais ses tétons, savourant le goût de sa peau. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés, désordonnant encore plus sa coiffure.

Mes mains étaient sur ses épaules tandis que ma langue s'insinuait dans son nombril. Il avait un mince filet de poils descendant de son nombril puis disparaissant sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Je pris de chaque côté son sous vêtement, puis tirais violement dessus. Il m'aida, bien sur et se retrouva bientôt nu devant moi.

Je léchais mes lèvres voyant l'énormité de sa verge. Tout ca pour moi me dis-je en souriant.

Puis je le pris dans ma bouche, de haut en bas. La léchant comme un bonbon. Elle en avait le goût d'ailleurs. Je continuai à sourire en m'attelant à ma tache.

Il grognait me suppliant de ne pas m'arrêter. Continuant à le sucer, je lui griffais le torse jusqu'au sang. Un peu de violence ne fait jamais de mal me dis-je.

Il dû ne plus pouvoir en supporter d'avantage, car il se redressa et me força me positionner juste au dessus de lui, de sorte que mon point d'entrée se trouver juste au dessus de son pénis.

Puis il m'inclina pour me pénétrer. C'était juste trop bon. Il se mit à bouger. Doucement d'abord. Je savourais le contact de son sexe à l'intérieur de moi.

Il accéléra me forçant à prendre un rythme frénétique. S'il continuait comme ca, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je hurlais comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si tout le plaisir que je pouvais ressentir sortait par ma bouche.

Puis je commençais à haleter, lui continuant à me labourer de façon brutale. Je hurlais coup sur coup. Mon corps brulait, ma peau s'enflammait, j'avais l'impression que de la lave coulait dans mes veines.

Il me bascula sous lui puis releva mes genoux et recommença à me pénétrer. Il suait, éprouvant le même plaisir que moi. Il serrait les dents, pour ne pas hurler. Je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder lui aussi à venir.

Mais il continuait, sans relâche. Je voyais des taches devant mes yeux, j'avais des fourmis au bout des doigts. Et la il se cambra dans un dernier coup de rein, pour se déverser en moi. Et il s'écroula.

Je commençais juste à réapprendre à respirer, quand il se redressa. Toujours se petit sourire mais en coin cette fois.

Et là, trois coups frappés à ma porte, me réveillère en sursaut.

J'étais arrivé.

Impossible de s'endormir avec ce bruit. Les rames du train, dans lequel j'étais, faisaient un bruit de tout les diables.

Il était plus de minuit, mais le wagon restaurant devait être ouvert. Je me levais, me rhabillais et me dirigeais vers la porte de ma cabine. En sortant je percutais quelqu'un.

- Excusez moi dis-je.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Une voix envoutante, comme du miel.

Je levais les yeux. Oh mon dieu, il était si beau. Les cheveux roux en bataille, des yeux ambrés, un corps sculpté. Et un sourire. Mais quel sourire.

- Excusez-moi encore, me répétais-je avant de passer à côté de lui et de me diriger fermement vers le restaurant.

Je rentrais dans le wagon, bien sur il n'y avait personne. Je pris une table et le serveur m'apporta la carte. Je commençais à la parcourir, lorsque mon esprit reparti vers le bel inconnu. J'imaginais déjà ses mains sur moi, son souffle le long de mon cou. Son râle rauque dans mon oreille.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, à côté de moi. Je rougis d'avoir eu ses pensées, et levais les yeux vers la personne. Et quelle personne. L'inconnu de tout à l'heure.

- Puis-je m'assoir ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'assit.

- Heu… oui. Mais il y a beaucoup d'autre table dans ce wagon.

- Et bien vous êtes seule et moi aussi. Et puis personnellement, je n'aime pas diner seul.

- Très bien, monsieur….

- Appelez-moi Rob si vous le voulez bien.

- Très bien, Rob, je m'appelle (votre propre prénom).

Le serveur revint à ce moment là pour prendre notre commande. Mais perdu comme je l'étais dans les yeux de mon compagnon de table, j'y avais à peine jeté un coup d'œil. Très vite je commandais un steak saignant avec quelques frites ainsi qu'un café bien noir. J'avais besoin de ca pour garder mon esprit clair. Il haussa les sourcils fasse à mon choix mais fini par commander la même chose.

Le serveur reparti, il m'interrogea sur la raison de ce voyage, ce qui m'amenait à Londres. De fil en aiguille, nous discutions de tout et de rien comme si l'on se connaissait depuis très longtemps. De vieux amis en quelques sortes. Sauf qu'entre vieux amis, il n'y avait pas cette électricité. Il me regardait de façon à me faire fondre. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à commencer à avoir chaud.

Sur le coup je n'avais plus faim lorsque le serveur nous apporta notre commande. Je me forçais à manger pour ne pas montrer mon trouble mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ma bouche à chaque bouchée que j'enfournais.

Ses mains se baladaient sur la table, puis il prit la mienne, et y déposa un baiser. Je frissonnais. Il sourit.

Il se leva, m'étrennant avec lui. Pas de paroles, juste sa main dans la mienne. Il se dirigea vers le fond du wagon restaurant, passa la porte, moi toujours derrière lui. Il parcouru plusieurs mètres, passa devant de nombreuses cabines. Puis il se stoppa. Juste devant la mienne.

J'haussais les sourcils mais ne posais aucune question. Je sortis les clefs de la poche de mon pantalon et déverrouillais la porte.

Une fois entrés et la porte fermée, il me plaqua contre celle ci et m'embrassa violement. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassais à mon tour. Nos langues s'entremêlant dans une dance frénétique.

Je le poussais jusque ma couchette, et passais mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps jusqu'à me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je continuais de l'embrasser. Il défit avec violence les boutons de mon chemisier, tellement vite qu'il en arracha quelques uns qui se répercutèrent dans la chambre.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était ses mains sur mes seins. Il jouait avec mes tétons à travers le fin tissu de mon soutien gorge. J'embrassais son front, ses joues pour l'obliger à revenir vers ma bouche. Ce qu'il fit.

On s'embrassait comme si la fin du monde était proche, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Il enleva complètement ma chemise, et je commençais à défaire la sienne. Il avait la peau douce, comme de la soie. Il caressa mon dos, mes hanches, puis revint vers mes seins.

Chaque parole était inutile, tout ce que je savais c'est que je le voulais, maintenant.

Je passais à la vitesse supérieure, m'accroupissant entre ses jambes. Je baissais la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, et l'aidait à l'enlever. Il ne portait plus que son caleçon tendu par le désir et sa chemise à moitié défaite. Je rattrapais cela et le lui enlevais complètement, l'arrachant presque.

Il me repoussa, se leva et m'enleva également mon pantalon.

Nous étions à armes égales. Lui en caleçon, moi en ensemble lingerie de dentelle noire. Il m'admira pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures tellement mon corps voulait le sien.

Puis il me prit par les épaules et m'allongea férocement sur le lit. Il m'embrassa sur la bouche quelques instants puis descendit le long de mon cou. Il passa sa langue sur le bord de mon soutien gorge. Ses mains passèrent sur mon corps pour défaire l'attache qui retenait ma poitrine prisonnière. Je me cambrais pour l'aider. Une fois enlevé il le jeta dans la pièce.

Puis sa bouche se posa sur mes seins, enfin. Il les mordilla, en titilla la pointe avec sa langue. Mes mains sur ses épaules, je le griffais. Il grogna mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Il descendit petit à petit et enleva ma culotte qui s'attachait par deux petits nœuds sur les côtés. Je soulevais mes fesses pour lui faciliter le travaille. Il la jeta également l'envoyant rejoindre le petit tas représentant nos affaires.

Puis il plaça sa tête entre mes jambes et commença à me lécher l'aine. Tout doucement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Il mordilla le haut de mes cuisses, la droite puis la gauche, me rendant folle.

Enfin il déposa un baiser chaste sur le bouton de mon plaisir, il se redressa légèrement pour voir ma réaction. Je le regardais, lui intimant de continuer. Le message du passer car il sourit et retourna, utiliser sa langue sur cette partie qui me donnait tant de plaisir.

Je soufflais, haletais, sa langue sur moi, tant de sensations.

Puis il se redressa alors que j'arrivais presque à ce point de non retour. Je le lui fis comprendre en gémissant de mécontentement. Il sourit de plus belle.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et je compris ce qu'il voulait. Je souris à mon tour tout en me positionnant sur lui puis lui embrassais le cou, comme lui auparavant. Je le mordillais la base de l'épaule, puis passa ma langue le haut de son torse, lui griffant les pectoraux. Il grogna. Je l'entendais, il aimait ca.

Je suçotais ses tétons, savourant le goût de sa peau. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés, désordonnant encore plus sa coiffure.

Mes mains étaient sur ses épaules tandis que ma langue s'insinuait dans son nombril. Il avait un mince filet de poils descendant de son nombril puis disparaissant sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Je pris de chaque côté son sous vêtement, puis tirais violement dessus. Il m'aida, bien sur et se retrouva bientôt nu devant moi.

Je léchais mes lèvres voyant l'énormité de sa verge. Tout ca pour moi me dis-je en souriant.

Puis je le pris dans ma bouche, de haut en bas. La léchant comme un bonbon. Elle en avait le goût d'ailleurs. Je continuais à sourire en m'attelant à ma tâche.

Il grognait me suppliant de ne pas m'arrêter. Continuant à le sucer, je lui griffais le torse jusqu'au sang. Un peu de violence ne fait jamais de mal me dis-je.

Il dû ne plus pouvoir en supporter d'avantage, car il se redressa et me força me positionner juste au dessus de lui, de sorte que mon point d'entrée se trouver juste au dessus de son pénis.

Puis il m'inclina pour me pénétrer. C'était juste trop bon. Il se mit à bouger. Doucement d'abord. Je savourais le contact de son sexe à l'intérieur de moi.

Il accéléra me forçant à prendre un rythme frénétique. S'il continuait comme ca, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je hurlais comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si tout le plaisir que je pouvais ressentir sortait par ma bouche.

Puis je commençais à haleter, lui continuant à me labourer de façon brutale. Je hurlais coup sur coup. Mon corps brûlait, ma peau s'enflammait, j'avais l'impression que de la lave coulait dans mes veines.

Il me bascula sous lui puis releva mes genoux et recommença à me pénétrer. Il suait, éprouvant le même plaisir que moi. Il serrait les dents, pour ne pas hurler. Je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder lui aussi à venir.

Mais il continuait, sans relâche. Je voyais des tâches devant mes yeux, j'avais des fourmis au bout des doigts. Et la il se cambra dans un dernier coup de rein, pour se déverser en moi. Et il s'écroula.

Je commençais juste à réapprendre à respirer, quand il se redressa. Toujours ce petit sourire mais en coin cette fois.

Et là, trois coups frappés à ma porte, me réveillère en sursaut.

J'étais arrivé.


End file.
